


Muffled

by spyfodder



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DOUBLE DRAGON SHENANIGANS, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shimadacest, dragons banging and genji has a feel, intersex genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfodder/pseuds/spyfodder
Summary: Telling Hanzo it was “okay” the first time that he hadn’t finished was a fast-learned lesson of unacceptable things to tell his brother.





	Muffled

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the infamous shimadazaibatsu.

“I’m sure this is what Sasaki-sensei thought of when he welcomed us into his home,” Genji had laughed breathlessly, staring up at Hanzo with the most passionately desperate eyes he could give his elder brother. 

“Hush,” was all Hanzo had said, pushing Genji down onto the low bed, lips covering the other man’s in a fervent, needy kiss. Whatever had triggered the possessive behavior in Hanzo was a mystery - be it their host’s passive, suggestive commentary or the alcohol he had taken in during their lunch, Genji was left without answers. Not that he minded.

Eyes rolling back with a sigh, he could feel the surge of his dragon reaching for Hanzo’s, the blatant and unfiltered need echoing between them. It served only to spur Genji into spreading his legs wide for his brother, feeling Hanzo’s rigid cock already riding between the petals of his bud. 

The feeling of pleasure with his new body was weird and strangely muffled, like feeling arousal in a dream and riding it out to a gently cusping peak. He couldn’t feel the outright human sensations anymore, the rawness of it, but he could feel…

“Hanzo, please,” Genji whispered, and heard a soft, affirming grunt. His chest heaved as he felt Hanzo sink into his pit. It didn’t hurt, no, but he could still feel the pressure and fullness, and he groaned deep in his throat at the sensation. 

He could still feel the visceral reaction to it. The body-mind-spirit formation of longing and want for the other man, this other dragon, to be one with him. Fighting, fucking, even the soft moments of being with one another… it was a drug, one potent enough to drive away the dark.

Hanzo hushed him softly, with a kiss at first, hips rolling steadily, and Genji was more than enthused to return it, whimpering with each slap of flesh against synth. He kept his hands firmly planted under the crooks of his knees, giving all the room he needed, while keeping his hands away from the restless elder creature above him. 

“Shh…” Hanzo murmured against Genji’s neck, pressing a palm over his brother’s mouth, kissing against the arched base of the throat he bit at. Genji nodded mutely, the rush of his breath running over the back of Hanzo’s hand as he gasped and panted through his nose. It was almost cruel, having to silence those sweet sounds he knew he could draw from the other, but for their own sake, and their host’s, he knew they had to be quiet.

If he could manage from keeping the noise down from the absolute fucking he was about to do.

Hanzo gave no quarter, pushing his palm down firmly against Genji’s mouth as he spread his own knees, gaining leverage, before slamming forward. Genji’s eyes shot wide and an aborted cry vibrated through Hanzo’s hand, the elder giving his beloved an apologetic look before driving on.  
It was nothing new, but the ferocity that Hanzo mounted him with always took his breath away. Genji did his best to keep his whimpers and moans down, turning them into breathy, desperate sounds. His entire frame shook with the punishing pace Hanzo set, stoking the low fire that built and built in his senses. It could never be the inferno it had been before, Genji knew, and he was grateful for even this, even more grateful that it was his very own other half that could give it to him. 

The halfway came sooner than expected, and Genji gave one final weak sound as his frame went slack, softened and accepting of his brother’s efforts. His eyes burned with wet, fluttering shut as tears streamed over his temples and into his hairline. It felt good, so good, and he heaved his breaths, listened to the way Hanzo’s own hissed between his teeth as he labored, rode into the sweet little offering Genji gave him. 

He couldn’t stop himself from forcing Hanzo’s hand away from his mouth, reaching up and pulling him down to press their mouths together. Caution was gone, as hands wound up on each of the other’s body, kisses hungry and frantic, full of teeth and passion and unspoken apology and forgiveness. 

It was Genji who muffled Hanzo’s sharp cry of completion, swallowing down the sound as Hanzo panted through the last few thrusts of his orgasm, warm wet spilling over into Genji’s soft depth. Dark eyes met, and Hanzo didn’t even have to ask if the other man had come, the way Genji trembled and his breaths stuttered. 

Telling Hanzo it was “okay” the first time that he hadn’t finished was a fast-learned lesson of unacceptable things to tell his brother. Hanzo’s adamant, growling reply and dangerous glint in his eye had been enough to silence Genji in the past, as well as turn him on. The look had turned from chastising to something tender over the past months, given when Hanzo drew away, only to dive back down between Genji’s thighs.

The flickering arousal was kept kindled as Hanzo’s lips and tongue treated Genji, suckling and biting, licking and stroking. Two battle-worn fingers delved within his sopping slit, massaging at well-learned nodes. Tangling his fingers into Hanzo’s hair and definitely mussing it, Genji panted and bit at his lip, arching into the hungry mouth that threatened to consume him, that knew just how to get him off. 

“Hanzo, Hanzo…” A breathless litany escaped unchecked, and Genji bucked, whimpering, chasing his peak, almost frustrated, almost crying again. He ached and yearned, the heat in his very core stirring like a coiling serpent, and he could only whimper and beg for the other to end him. Hanzo was growling, fierce in the way he bear down on his brother, unstoppable. 

Genji crested, and he shouted his relief. 

Wisps of steam curled from Genji’s frame as his vents released, cooled, and reset. Hanzo had gotten used to the action, and had gotten used to touching the warm little indentations, running his fingertips over the circular lights. Of course, leave it to Genji to be a fully trained shinobi but want the flashiest gear.

“So much for being quiet,” Genji panted as Hanzo came to rest over him, nuzzling up his cheek and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“We could have been fighting,” Hanzo snorted softly, tangling legs with the other, who more than willingly curled close, as close as he could..


End file.
